In love and death
by Airrizzon
Summary: This is the tragic love story of Tigatron and Airazor as told from the perspective of one Vok who learned from them that love is something to be shared among all the people of the galaxy, and how these two lovers changed the fate of an entire race.


_Happy birthday Sky, this one's for you ^_^_

_Vokian date: N19TTP1-96_

He awoke onto himself, his tendrils twitching. Something was gravely wrong. He reached out with his mind to find the source of this celestial disturbance. "Nexis Earth... Something has gone wrong with the plan."

He spread his tendrils, focusing his mind on the world that was physically so far away, but to him it was closer than it ever could be to the creatures that lived upon it. In horror he watched as the invaders landed on the island floating island he had sent but days before, and instead of accepting their gift, which was the only way he could think of to appease them, and get them to stop damaging the planet, they overtook it's power source, and destroyed it, though not before attempting to use it as a weapon.

He shook his head appalled. "How is it they do not want peace?" He stopped in his musing as he watched the white and green invader destroy the core of the island, and pondered over his words before he fired his weapon. "He shows signs of regret for destroying our gift. This is intriguing. I must know more about him."

He reached out with his mind, and looked back on the man, back as far as Vokian date S30FC-96, when he first fell to Earth. He watched every moment of the man's life on the planet within a mater of moments, learned his name was Tigatron, and the more he watched, the more fascinated he became.

It wasn't until he relived the day of the crash that he found something else that confused him. He could feel every last thing Tigatron could, and when he gazed at the form of a hawk there was something he'd never known before, something alien to him. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, in fact it was so similar to what he himself felt for Nexis Earth. "Fascinating, their species can feel for each other in more ways than I ever imagined any creature could."

He felt compelled by a strange desire to look into the hawk. He wanted to know about her. He tried to begin from there, but she confused him, so he went back to Vokian date N11TS-96, when she first fell to the planet. He felt her internal struggle for survival, her first painful breaths, he knew her name as Airazor, and thought that perhaps he had been wrong, that she was no different from the others, like the one he had scanned when they first arrived.

Suddenly he felt something odd, a sensation not unlike the one Tigatron had felt when he looked at her. He paused the memory, and looked about it. She was just flying over a grassy area. He was about to dismiss it when he decided to look into her thoughts at that time. He focused, and it was as though he could hear her voice quietly talking in his ear. _"This'd be a nice place to take Tigatron on a date... What am I thinking? We barely know each other! But when I saw him at the base... He was so handsome!"_

He was highly confused by most of what she had thought. "Date? Handsome? What do those terms mean?" He was tempted even further to breach her memories and find out the meanings of these words, but then a realization hit him: He was in the middle of breaking Vokian law. He was becoming attached to a portion of the project that wasn't sanctioned to be studied by the Vok council. "I mustn't think anymore on these strange sensations those aliens feel. They rejected our gift, and so are not part of the experiment. I cannot continue digging."

He nodded again, and prepared to sever the link, but before he did, as thought he wished one last glimpse of them, he reached into the moment Airazor awoke to see Tigatron, and felt their emotions. They felt the same thing for one another, and what he had already seen showed him that they had no idea each felt the same way about the other. The Vok floated off to report to the council, these thoughts haunting him deeply.

_Vokian date: JA06SG-97_

It had been several months since he first sensed the island crashing. More than that, the thought of those two invaders haunted him. He had been fortunate none of his comrades had felt inside him to see the crime he had committed. He was so high ranked that none would dare try it... Except the council. He had to be cautious to hide his mind at all times around them.

That day they had talked long of a new plan, one they had set up eons ago just in case, but were hoping they would never have to use. The destruction of the project would rid them of the invaders for sure, but it would destroy all they had achieved in the past hundred thousand years or so. The decision would not be taken lightly.

He often thought of the two bots, and was curious of the feelings of deep caring they had only for one another. It was so beyond anything they knew, and when he was in their mind's memories, for a moment he could feel it too, the feeling that was an addiction, that no Vok had ever felt in history.

He floated lazily, trying to meditate, to calm his nerves, but after months of suppressing it he found he couldn't take it anymore, he had to see them again! He searched first for the man he knew to be Tigatron, whose emotions for the planet he could most relate to. He found him with ease.

He was sitting alone in a cave, looking at a computer pad with the face of the one he knew as Airazor in the corner, her military record to the side of it. He felt something that almost made him cry out in anguish. The surge of emotion was so much more powerful this time! He held on to the link, and watched as Tigatron ran his finger slowly over Airazor's lips. "Primus how you have captivated my spark. That day... The island... You needed me so... I wish for one more chance to protect you, to be your knight, to be yours..."

The feelings rushing from Tigatron were too much for the Vok. Within that feeling that had been present the first time were several more powerful ones. One that made his insides feel as though they were being ripped apart, and another that sent a pleasurable burning through his tendrils. Gasping he released Tigatron, and shut his eyes, almost unconscious from the strain. He opened his eyes weakly after several minutes. "So many feelings... So beautiful to feel, yet... it hurts me deep inside to feel them. What is different this time?"

After taking several more minutes to recover he decided to try connecting with the woman he knew to be Airazor. He hesitated, almost afraid to feel what was within her, but his addiction had grown, he _had_ to know her feelings, how deep they were. He reached out carefully, and found her sitting in a tree. He reached out to her feelings and nearly fainted. A strange sensation was coming over him, as powerful as the last, and this time he could feel moisture around his face, and a burning in his eyes. He heard her sob. "It's been almost two months! Why can't I stop thinking about him? Tigatron..."

Still maintaining the link, he spoke to himself. "Curious. They seem to be missing each other. Can it be something so simple as that with such powerful emotions?" He felt pity, such a small emotion compared to what those creatures could feel. "They wish to be together, yet why have they not sought each other out?"

He looked back on the past two months, and saw that under the orders of their commander, the one he knew to be Optimus Primal, they were to remain on different parts of Earth, watching the areas assigned to them. They were so sickeningly obedient to that pompous fool that they would ignore such powerful feelings, and suffer daily in the absence of one another.

He was hit with a sudden inspiration. He went back into Tigatron's mind, about to follow through with this idea, but he paused. He was already breaking Vokian law badly enough by reaching into them again. What he was planning would have him executed. That is _if_ his people ever found out.

First he reached into Tigatron's mind, and sent him a subconscious message. "Tigatron, he who feels the planet Earth nearly as well as any of my people, today you must go to grid Halex, for there your day's mission lies."

He waited a moment, watching intently. After a while Tigatron lifted his optics from the pad. "Perhaps today I will go further in my scouting. It has been too long since I secured grid Halex."

The Vok smiled, and reached for the one he knew to be Airazor. "Airazor, she who prefers to live close to the planet Earth, and is slowing coming to know it as well as the Vok, your mission today lies in grid Halex."

Within a few seconds she stopped crying, and took a deep steadying breath. "I can't just sit here all day. I haven't even checked out Halex in ages. I better get there before anything happens."

The Vok grinned wider, and focused his mind on a circle of pods around the planet. He felt for one that when it landed would arrive in grid Halex. After many minutes he found the perfect one, and with much difficulty, he tilted it's orbit just enough to force it to head for the planet.

He was about to sever his link with the planet for a while, and rest when he felt another disturbance. He looked quickly for the source. The one he knew to be Tarantulus had detected the pod, and was preparing to jam the radio signals of all the invaders. He frowned, concerned for a moment, then he shook himself. "Why do I worry so? It's not as though I want those creatures to survive after what they have done. If those two die today it is none of my concern."

He shut his eyes, and prepared to sleep, but the thought of the two bots haunted him again, and his final thought before sleep took him was a scarcely remembered few words. "I hope they meet and tell each other what they feel."

_Later that day._

The Vok awoke after a troubled sleep, and almost without thinking he focused his mind on the one he knew to be Tigatron. A terrible pain overwhelmed him, and he had to partially sever the link. "What could have happened?!" Disabling enough of the link so that he would not feel the pain, he began watching what had happened when he went to sleep.

He watched as Airazor saved him from the one he knew to be Waspinator, how the pod was programed as a Predicon, and he learned the name to be Inferno. He felt pity for Airazor as through her own ignorance she was shot out of the sky, and badly injured. He bit his lower lip as a new sensation coursed over him while Tigatron took the many shots from the ones he knew to be Tarantulus, Blackarachnia, Megatron, and Inferno.

It only took a few moments, and in this time he sensed a new event. He looked at what was happening. Tigatron had been fully repaired, and was ready to emerge from the healing chamber the invaders used. With only a moment of hesitancy he linked himself to both Tigatron and Airazor at once. The feelings were almost too much for him, but he couldn't help it, he needed to feel it. As they looked at each other there was a desperate burning within each of them, a longing to be near each other, yet only Airazor gave any hint toward these feelings aloud by asking if he would visit every now and then.

He felt frustrated. He had broken Vokian law for nothing! Those two invaders hadn't even said one word of their true emotions. He felt it as a build up, as though he would burst if they didn't say it soon! "I must try again. I must get them to see it." He began thinking of how to do it, then shook himself violently. "I mustn't! I have already broken the law too many times! I cannot take the risk." He severed the link, but the idea stayed in his head for the remainder of the day.

_Vokian date: JA07COTW-97_

Without meaning to he had begun thinking of a way to get them together again. All night it had played in his mind, and he couldn't rid himself of it. At last a thought crossed his mind, a rationalization. _I have gone too far already. To go further could not cause me any more harm than I am to receive once it is discovered what I have done. If I am to die for my crimes, I must see this through to the end._ In reality he could not live without knowing those feelings. Somewhere inside him he knew that such feelings, though alien, could change his people for the better if only they could be known to them as they were to him.

He formed a connection with the one he knew to be Megatron. He saw the instigator of the war sitting in his throne room, trying desperately to think of a new plan. He called out to his subconscious. "Megatron, one who is hated by the Vok, and who caused more destruction to the time line than any being in history, I give you what you seek. Tonight you are to send your people to the Maximal base, and steal their rectifier coil, the thing that allows them to remain in their usual forms. They will be greatly crippled if you do this."

He waited for a few moments, then Megatron snapped his fingers. "Yesss, it's so deceptively simple. Why haven't I thought of it before? My studies on Maximal circuitry confirm that it would drive them to a feral state. Predicons assemble! We have work to do, yesss."

Severing the link he said to himself with disgust "That one talks to much, especially when there is none to listen." He didn't need to feel the emotions of that one. He knew the pure evil in his spark, and considering how much the two bots emotions had effected him, he wasn't eager to feel what that abomination had within him.

He then created a link to the one he knew to be Airazor. She was fast asleep. He spoke to her subconscious. "Airazor, you must awaken now. Once you do you will be fully awake. You forgot to tell Optimus a vital detail of your mission yesterday. You must go now!"

He waited several moments as she stirred. It took a while, for it seemed though she was awake she was more eager to try and sleep than follow his order. After a long time she sighed. "I just can't sleep... Slaggit, I forgot to mention an important detail from yesterday in my debriefing! Well someone's bound to be on watch when I get there. I'll just go over, report with them, and come back to try and sleep again."

The Vok smiled. He didn't even have to implant a false detail into her head, she just listened. He sensed her mind, and knew that it had worked. Though she was frantic about forgetting to report it, she had no idea what it was she had forgotten, and didn't even realize it. "So simple, I must admit a small fondness for this one's gullibility."

He watched as the attack was launched, and though it hurt him deep inside to see Airazor get wounded, he was sure that this time his plan would work.

_Vokian date: JA09COTW-97_

It had been two days since the Predicons attacked. He hadn't been overly keen on watching the Maximals, they just weren't as interesting as the two who lived outside the base. Finally he had to intervene. He formed a connection with the one he knew to be Rinox. "Rinox, most intelligent of your people, who is only like the Vok for your love of the plant life on Earth, I give you a gift, a solution to your problem. The one named Tigatron lives as an animal, and survives quite well. Contact him using your laser, and find out how he does it. He will aid you."

Almost immediately he saw the bot take in the idea. Rinox pressed his horn to the computer, and began talking into it, explaining the situation, and asking for immediate assistance. He sent the message, and the Vok smiled. "It will only take a few hours for Tigatron to arrive. Airazor will be active then too. They will be alone, and forced to work together to save their comrades. It will help them to bond more efficiently than last time."

_Later that night._

The Vok waited impatiently for Airazor to awaken. To his dismay they hardly said anything to each other, but went their separate ways, one to recover the stolen rectifier coil, and the other to return the Maximals to their proper states of mind. His tentacles wiped around angrily. "I give them what they want most, yet they ignore it! Why must my well laid plans fall to pieces like this?"

As he hovered there he sensed someone approaching. He quickly closed his mind. "Brother, what are you doing?"

He turned to face his brother, and tried desperately to think of something. "I am considering the plans of the council. It is very disturbing."

His brother gave him a shrewd look. "Truly? I got the strangest impression that you were watching the activities on Nexis Earth, at least that is what I saw when I read your mind as I approached."

The Vok hovered uncertainly for several moments. His brother moved closer and he could feel his concern for him. "What have you done? You will be killed for this!"

"Brother there are two among the invaders who possess something that is a mystery to me. Through all our experiments I have never found anything like it. I found it by accident the day our gift to them was destroyed. It has been... Enlightening."

His brother shook his head, filled with deep sorrow. "I cannot hide this from the council. Dear brother you will be executed for this. I am filled with sorrow at your fate."

The Vok felt into his brother, and noticed something that surprised him. Though his brother truly felt sorrow for him, it wasn't as intense as the two bots emotions could get. Could it be that what he had discovered was a new depth to emotion that his people lacked? That they could feel more than him or his people? An idea struck him. "Brother, I ask that tomorrow, before you approach the council with what I have done, that you review my findings. It will not be a crime for you, for you do not look at it as I do, you are inspecting my actions as a prosecutor. I beg you brother, this is something that can improve the quality of life for our people!"

His brother looked at him in surprise. "Surely those beings can't have something so powerful? They are a war obsessed race!"

"Believe me brother, there is so much we can learn from just two of them. Tomorrow will you watch it with me?"

The brother closed his eyes, and sighed. "If there is a chance it may cause the council to look at you with favor, I will do as you ask. Tomorrow at first light, I shall come to you, and I shall see what you wish for me to see."

_Vokian date: JA10IBE-97_

The Vok waited impatiently for his brother to arrive. He was tempted to look in on Airazor and Tigatron, but dared not do it until his brother joined him. It would look too much like he was just repeating his crime, not reviewing his studies with his prosecutor. At last he sensed him behind him. "You are late brother."

His brother nodded. "I apologize. I could not sleep after last night. I truly fear for you brother."

The Vok nodded. "I fear for myself. Join your mind with mine, and let me guide you to what I have found." He had decided that instead of just showing him what he had already discovered, he would allow his brother to truly feel what the two were feeling at that moment. He formed a connection with his brother, and the one he knew to be Airazor.

There was a strange feeling this time, one that made his heart race, and his body tingle. So far as he could tell she was just flying. He could hear his brother gasping next to him. "What is this? It's so amazing!"

He ignored his brother for a moment, and focused on what Airazor was thinking, so he may get a glimpse of what was causing these particular emotions. "I can't believe it, he actually wants to meet up with me for lunch! Primus I owe you one!"

He sensed his brother closing his eyes, and a smile crept onto his face. "Brother, never have I known such pleasant feelings were possible. Is this what you have discovered? What you wish our people to know?"

The Vok smiled. "Yes, that and so much more. I do not want to overwhelm you, but there are so many more emotions they feel, so much that we can learn from. Imagine if you could look at someone, like our father, and feel a sensation like this, that good feeling. I have watched for so long now, and I can almost grasp it."

His brother pulled himself out of the link, and though he was curious as to what would happen with Tigatron and Airazor, he removed himself too out of courtesy. "What do you mean brother, that you can almost grasp it?"

The Vok smiled. "I think of our father, and the thought that if it hadn't been for him we would not be alive fills me. With it comes that sensation of great goodness, perhaps gratitude? Happiness? I actually feel fond of our father for giving us life. Even for you, I feel happiness and gratitude more intensely than before, even for the thought that you worry so about my fate. I have been given a gift, and I want to share it with all our people."

His brother floated for several moments, his eyes shut. Finally he spoke. "Brother, I want you to remain here until I summon you. I must go to speak with the council of this, and it may take many days, but what you have found will most definitely change the lives of our people. Just do yourself a favor, and resist the urge to look at it any further until I contact you. For now it is still a crime."

The Vok bowed. "I will my brother. Hurry back." As his brother floated away he felt a sense of accomplishment. The first step had been made. Now it was up to the council whether to accept his idea, or whether to kill him for committing a crime.

_Vokian date: F19IBE-97_

The Vok sat in a near meditation. He had been like that for over a month. His brother had not come back to find him, but he found a small amount of relief in the fact that the council hadn't sent an executioner to him in that time either. He was beginning to think that they had decided to just leave him be for all eternity until in desperation he attempted to seek someone out, then they would execute him. Such thoughts held him in his place.

It was with great surprise and joy that he sensed his brother coming to him. He smiled, and turned to face him. "Brother it has been a month and nine days. Have the council reached a decision?"

His brother looked down sadly. "Yes. Though you committed a crime, the discovery you made has been proven to be beneficial to our people. They have decided that you are not to be punished for breaking the law. Our people are reviewing the memories of those two as we speak. Brother, it has caused quite the change. Couples who have spent eternity together are discovering that feeling in full depth, and are not just comfortable around each other, but are truly happy around their spouses."

The Vok smiled. "Then we must continue the research, I know there must be more to them than what I have found so far." He noticed his brother looking down, an expression of deep sorrow on his face. "What's the matter?"

The brother looked up at the Vok, and he could feel the pain emanating from him. "Brother, they have decided to end the project Nexis Earth! In less than two months those two will no longer exist."

The Vok wrung his tentacles together nervously. "I cannot believe they would do this. This could mean a new era for our people!"

The brother nodded sadly. "There is still time to gather information. It is not scheduled to happen until AP01OVP2-97. Take that time to examine them more thoroughly."

The Vok nodded, and turned away from his brother. He needed to be alone with his thoughts, and feelings.

_Vokian date: MAR18IBE-97_

Though he knew that the two bots who had come to mean so much to him were going to die in just a few weeks time, he was still captivated by their feelings for one another. During the month that he had been unable to watch them, their relationship had finally blossomed.

On that day he watched with relish as something new happened. He opened his senses completely to them, now fully able to cope with their emotions without hurting himself too much. "More vole Airazor?" Tigatron said to her, holding a platter.

Airazor shook her head. "I couldn't eat another bite. Thank you for dinner." She said smiling. The Vok could feel that familiar heat creeping upon them both.

Tigatron smiled, and transformed into his robot form. He put a hand under her beak, and gazed into her eyes. "You're the one who caught it, I just cooked it."

She transformed as well, and took his hand, giggling. "Where did you ever learn to cook? It's not really a talent many bots have need of."

He moved up against her, and brushed her cheek with his fingers. "I learned it just to make you happy my love." They looked at each other for several more moments before Tigatron pulled her to him, and kissed her.

She ran her hand along his cheek, returning the kiss with passion. The Vok felt the burning get stronger. He had noticed this feeling through them a lot more recently, and though it was a pleasing sensation, it also filled him with a feeling like he had when he was anticipating their realization of their feelings, as though they were all waiting for something more to happen.

Tigatron pulled away from her, and whispered her name. He placed a hand under her breast plate, and gently rubbed her nipples. She moaned softly, and the Vok was filled with a sensation unlike any he had ever experienced. Suddenly Tigatron stopped, and the Vok let out a moan of despair. "I'm sorry, I..."

Airazor took hold of Tigatron's face, and gazed steadily at him. "I want it too." They grasped each other in a passionate kiss, and Airazor put her hand under Tigatron's lower plate. The Vok could feel, as though he had her hands, something large and hard underneath it. Tigatron put his hand under hers, and the Vok felt as though he had his hands a soft wet decline. A severe shock of physical feeling overwhelmed him, and he rolled over in the air, not sure of how to handle it.

They began removing each other's armor, and he saw with their optics the naked forms of Tigatron and Airazor. The feeling intensified. Tigatron gently pushed her down to the ground, and continued to rub at her lower area, while she stroked him rapidly. All three of them began moaning with intense pleasure, the Vok more than either of them as he could feel both of their pleasures at once.

Suddenly Airazor pulled him close, and guided him inside her. The Vok cried out as wave after wave of pleasure filled him. It was unbearable, but he didn't want it to stop! He took a firmer hold on them both, and helped direct their bodies so they moved faster together, Tigatron pounding deep inside her hard and fast, while gasping and moaning she matched him stroke for stroke, climaxing repeatedly.

The Vok sensed a building in Tigatron, and knew that it would soon come to an end once he hit his climax. He directed them to slow down, to savor the feeling. Soon they began taking their own action along with him, Tigatron bending down to suck on Airazor's small, firm nipples, while she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in deeper, and reaching around him to take hold of his sack, rubbing it in her hand.

At last the Vok could take it no more, and he allowed them to take the final moments at their own pace. He floated there, crying out in agonizing bliss as Tigatron gave a loud cry, and came deep inside her, while Airazor let out a yell, and hit the most powerful climax yet. Barely awake, almost completely unconscious, the Vok watched as Tigatron got off her, and took her in his arms to cuddle against her. He vaguely heard her whisper "Is the mobile rectifier coil working right?" and Tigatron's mumbled assent, before he fell into a blissful, restful sleep.

_Vokian date: AP01OVP2-97_

The Vok, along with all of his people watched with a mixture of triumph and despair in their hearts as the planet's temperature increased. The whole event was being supervised by the council just in case any Vok decided to interfere and stop the cleansing of the planet. Suddenly there was an uproar. A Vok who had proven in the past to be more receptive to all of the invaders linked with the rest of them. "Look there, they are going to try and stop it!"

The others began talking excitedly among themselves. The council members debated loudly enough for all to hear. "If they stop the cleansing we will have accomplished nothing with this venture, but damaging the planet."

"But if they succeed we may still learn more from the ones we know to be Tigatron and Airazor!"

"Is it really worth the risk to damage the time line further by letting them live through this?"

"If we can better ourselves from them, perhaps we can put it toward bettering the experiment."

The Vok listened to the debate in horror. Suddenly an idea hit him. "What if we let it happen, then we set up a way for them to come here? We can find out so much more from being around them than just watching them, perhaps even enough to salvage the experiment!"

The others looked at him in surprise. The head council member looked at him thoughtfully. "Explain."

The Vok continued, waving his tentacles enthusiastically. "Once we dreamed of creating a race that can think like us, but what if we can create a race that is able to feel like them? If we do, it won't matter as much what the invaders do to the planet, as long as we keep the humans alive after the cleansing, they will have so much emotional strength they will not be affected by the time line shift!"

The others looked at him, and as the idea took full root in their minds they began to agree eagerly. The council members looked at each other nodding. Finally the head of the council looked at the Vok. "You speak with the wisdom of an elder council member. If this works I assure you will want for nothing for the rest of your life."

The Vok smiled. "I only wish that I get to work alongside my brother when we bring them here, to be the ones who uncover the secrets of their deep emotions."

The council member nodded. "It is done. Now let us see how this will work." They all returned their attention to the cleansing of the planet, just in time to see Optimus launch the pod.

_Vokian date: F08OVP1-98_

It had been over ten months since the Vok had thought up his plan to bring the ones he knew as Tigatron and Airazor to his Realm. It had been ten months of intense planning, and on his part fearful worrying. He knew that the two bots who had come to mean so much to him could be killed by their war at any time, and constantly worried that he wouldn't make it in time to get them to his people.

In the short time he had observed them his people had made great strides forward. The original concept of humans, creatures that looked just like them except with skeletal bodies and immense brain capabilities, had been tossed aside, and a new concept had formed. They decided to shape them more like the invaders that had come to them, with a protective hide, similar body builds, and the same range of emotions Tigatron and Airazor displayed.

There had been much controversy in that time, for some of his people wanted the two to be left on the planet, but after the first human prototypes were made it was obvious that they had barely scratched the surface of emotional enhancement. The first pair they made would not even attempt to communicate with other animal specimens placed near them, would not even attempt to feed themselves. They spent all of their time with one another mating until, with much sorrow to the Vokian race, they died of starvation, so tangled in their own emotions that nothing mattered but being with one another. After that all opposition to bringing Tigatron and Airazor to their Realm dissipated.

Though he was a main part of both the human project, and the one to bring them to their Realm, he found himself spending more and more time watching them. Now that he was allowed to he took great pleasure in involving his mind with them when they were together. Sometimes they'd do as they had that first time, others they just sat next to each other, holding hands and feeding one another food. Either way the emotion was always there, and though it wasn't as intense as the first time he felt it, he found it became more stimulating. When one of them would think of something happening to the other, a terrible sensation would run through him, more painful than any wound he had ever felt inflicted upon them. Their love was so powerful!

At last the plans had been completed, and he waited patiently for confirmation from his superiors. At last a council member approached him. "The plant has been set up. We are ready to proceed." The Vok nodded. It felt as though his whole life had been leading up to that moment. The council member reached inside him, and the Vok felt a moment of pride and happiness. "You may do the honor."

The Vok was overjoyed. He shut his eyes, and reached into the minds of both bots, forming the psychic connection to their subconscious. "You two who are known as Tigatron and Airazor, beloved by the Vok, unknowing saviors of our race, and parents of the human race, listen to my words and follow them. Today you must go explore grid Zeiram, for it is there you will find what you have been searching for all this time, our prearranged site for emergency intervention. Go there and you will be happy."

They had been packing up their camp from the night before, and as soon as he finished speaking, they both tried to talk at once. They smiled at each other, and Airazor giggled a little. "You go first."

Tigatron smiled at her fondly, and spoke. "I was thinking that today we should explore grid Zeiram. It's nearby, and hasn't been scouted since long before the coming of the aliens."

Airazor raised her eyebrows. "That's so weird, I was thinking the exact same thing!"

Tigatron walked up to her smiling, and took her hand. "Once again it just goes to show that we're meant to be together. We even think the same things."

The Vok watched, and felt a strange sensation from Airazor. "Can you tell what I'm thinking now?"

Tigatron chuckled, and brushed her cheek. "My dear if I could do it on command, than I would never get to hear your sweet voice."

Airazor didn't look amused, but looked at him with concern on her face. "Then I'll just say it. I can feel a second spark growing inside me. It's small still, but I know it's there."

Tigatron and the Vok both gasped. He put his hand on Airazor's stomach, and sure enough through his body, the Vok could feel a second pulsating sensation. He reached into Airazor and was able to feel it more strongly. Tigatron lifted her chin to look at him, and smiled. "Airazor this is wonderful! You shouldn't be feeling bad about this."

Airazor shook her head. "But that means our mission will be cut short. We'll have to return to base, and have it transferred to a blank protoform once it's fully developed. And what will the others think? They have no idea we're..."

Tigatron took both her hands. "They'll be overjoyed that we're having a child, as I am. As for the mission we can continue after our child is online, we can even take it with us, and show it all the wonders of this planet. My love our child will have a wonderful life, filled with love from it's friends, and from us."

Airazor suddenly hugged Tigatron, her emotions changing abruptly to a giddy happiness. "I love you so much!"

"And I you my dear. We shall go to grid Zeiram today, and tomorrow we will head back toward the Maximal base, and tell everybody the good news."

The Vok broke his connection with them. He was far from overjoyed. The council member noticed his feelings. "What has happened?"

He swallowed heavily. "They are going to have a child. Council member we cannot take them now, it would destroy any chance that child would have of a real life, we would have no place to keep the spark. It would have to remain inside the one known as Airazor for all eternity!"

The council member looked very grim. "I am afraid there is nothing we can do about it now. The plan has already been set into motion. We cannot delay the creation of the humans any longer. The beginning of their war set us back many years in their development. Now that we have to start from scratch, we cannot afford to do this without them. I empathize with you, but the plan goes ahead as scheduled."

The council member floated away, and the Vok twisted his tendrils nervously. After what felt like a long time he formed the connection with them again, and watched, almost in physical agony as they walked into the canyon, and found the plant his people had set up to bring them to him. When he helped create the first new humans, he had found a way to express their sadness by creating tear ducts, to help relieve the emotional pain, and for the first time in his life he wished that he himself was able to cry as the ones he loved and knew to be Tigatron and Airazor declared their desire to find each other no matter where they went.

It was only a matter of moments until the beam transported them to his Realm, they landed right in front of him, looking fearful, grasping each others hands. He took a deep breath and at last addressed them. "Tigatron and Airazor, the two who have made the most fantastic impact on the planet known as Earth, I am Teldrith, emissary of the Vok. For a long time I have watched the two of you, and I must say I am glad to finally meet you face to face."

Airazor was shaking, and Teldrith felt inside of her. He felt her anger. Tigatron's optics were twitching, and he felt inside of him. He felt his rage. At last Tigatron spoke. "If you were watching us than you know that we are the two most peaceful among our people. We tried to minimize the damage caused to the planet. If you want to take war prisoners take Megatron, but let us return to Earth!"

Teldrith felt a deep sorrow for them, but he hid it from them. His people were skilled at showing no emotion, having felt so little until meeting those two bots. "You misunderstand me Tigatron. You are not here because you damaged the planet. You are here because you, both of you, have helped my people in ways we can barely even explain, for we can barely understand what it is you've done to us. Thanks to you we now love. We can now look at our life mates, and those who were with us since the day of our creation, and love them. We can feel happiness, sorrow, fear, courage. We brought you here to help us understand what you did to us, as well as assist us with a project."

Airazor looked at Teldrith with disbelief. "You've gotta be wrong, we're not that special, we're just like everyone else."

He looked at them and smiled. "On the contrary Airazor, sister of the one I know to be Cheetor, niece of the one I know to be Rinox, no creature in all the galaxies that we have encountered has had so much love to give so freely as the two of you. Your love is so pure. Before I found you, I did not know love to be anything more than feeling content in another's presence. To have a mate is only for the act of procreation. Procreation is just to ensure there is someone who will be alive after you die, unlike you who carry a life created by you and Tigatron for the sake of that love I now know."

Airazor's expression changed, and Teldrith felt her become very sad. "I'm begging you let us go back so our child can be born!"

He shook his head sadly. Tigatron stood up, and put his hand on her shoulder. "If you insist that you need to learn about emotion and love then keep me, and send Airazor back. I will do whatever you want of me, just let her go... let her give life to our child..."

Airazor stood up quickly, and grabbed hold of his arm. "Tigatron no! I don't want to be away from you." She hugged his arm, and her face became tense as she tried to cope with the unbearable pain inside her. Tigatron hugged her fiercely.

Teldrith had to let go of his link to them entirely, for the pain coming from them hit him harder than anything he had ever imagined. He had almost been knocked unconscious from it. He wavered for a moment, even falling slightly out of the air, but he regained his composure and addressed them sadly. "I am afraid my council has decided to keep you both." They griped each other with expressions of pain and horror on their faces. Teldrith didn't have to connect with them to know their pain. "Please know that ever since our island was destroyed there has not been a moment of your lives that I have not watched with fascination, wonder, joy, and love for the two of you. I have felt every wound you ever took, heard every thought in your minds, and felt... I was there through each intimate moment of your relationship. Because of you I have a reason to live, to better the project, to fill it with love and compassion that my people lacked only a year ago."

Tigatron was still holding Airazor, who was trembling in his arms, making small painful noises. He gave Teldrith a curious look. "What is this project you keep mentioning?"

At last Teldrith smiled. "The greatest project ever attempted. I am going to create the very first flesh based sentient beings, filled with the notions that you hold so dear, and the intelligence and will to learn and grow of my people. With the two of you at my side to assist me, we are going to create the human race."

They looked at him in shock. He looked puzzled. Airazor broke the silence. "The human race... but they're... they're the most important species in the galaxy for our people's history and development. Without them Cybertron would never have found peace! You mean we'll be helping make the entire human race?!"

Teldrith smiled. "I cannot look into your past to see your planet, only the council members have that power and know what your people were like before you came to Earth, or even what involvement the humans played for you, but yes you will not only be helping make them, you will be the parents of the human race, the ones whom they most highly resemble in body shape, and personality."

The two of them looked overjoyed, but it was short lived. "Brother, something terrible has happened!" Teldrith turned around and saw his brother floating toward him looking afraid. "It's the signal that sent them to us, the council embedded a signal to launch the ancient warship, send it to Earth, and have it seek and destroy all the invaders!!!"

The three of them looked stunned. Tigatron moved close to Teldrith. "We have to stop this, save our friends!"

Teldrith shut his eyes and focused on Earth. He watched the whole planet fly past him, and the only thing he could find was the ship. "It's too late. All of your people are dead."

"NO!!!" All three cried.

Airazor grabbed Teldrith's tentacles, and pulled him to her. "You made a link with us before, let us see! I won't believe it until I see for myself."

Teldrith sighed. "Very well. I will warn you that I only found four bodies. The rest seem to have been destroyed at the molecular level. Brother keep watch for the council. After what they just did I would not be surprised if they went against their word to us."

While the brother stretched his tentacles, trying to sense if anyone was approaching, Teldrith linked his mind with Tigatron and Airazor. Together they surveyed the area where he had seen the four bots. He heard the other two gasp. "They're alright! I knew it! Look, Optimus is getting up!" Tigatron said.

Teldrith looked around, but only saw the four on the ground still in deep stasis lock. He knew that they would never awaken without medical treatment. As he looked at them they suddenly began flying away, while hanging limp in the air. "That Megatron, what's he up to now? Is he trying to steal the ship?!"

Teldrith looked at the ship, but nothing moved there either. All of a sudden the door opened of it's own accord! "Impossible... The only way that can be opened is by a piece of our old technology, like our discs."

Tigatron shook his head. "Megatron has the disc. Both yours and the humans I believe, though we were out of touch with most of the happenings with the war for some time."

Teldrith looked at the two of them in panic. "Then we are truly doomed. Perhaps if I can figure out why I cannot see them I can find a solution to this dilemma. Tell me is there anything different about any of the ones who are awake and moving? Anything at all."

Airazor shook her head. "They look just like they did after the... Tigatron look! The only ones who are awake are the transmetals!"

Tigatron put an arm around her excitedly. "You're right!"

Teldrith looked between them confused. "What is a Transmetal?" Tigatron explained about the aftermath of the transwarp explosion. Teldrith laughed suddenly. "Of course how could I have been so stupid. They adapted a part of our technology into their circuits, so we can't see them. The only reason we didn't know about it sooner was because we were only interested in your journey, not theirs. Tell me what they're doing, what's happening now?"

"It looks like Megatron has control of the ship. We can see his face in the side of it, and he just pulled everyone inside except for Tarantulus and Rattrap." Airazor said.

Teldrith thought for a moment. He looked back on the life of Rattrap on the planet and found nothing of use. Then he looked back on the life of Tarantulus. He was thoroughly disgusted, and quite terrified, but something caught his attention. "That's it... datatrax Viron."

The two of them looked at him curiously. "Datatrax Viron?" They said in unison.

Teldrith suddenly looked afraid. "I will need to make a much deeper connection with the two of you soon. It will enable all three of us to feel each other, not just me feeling you, however..."

"However?" Tigatron asked.

"However if I am able to succeed in my plan, I will most surely be killed. There is also a chance that the two of you will be harmed. I should be able to break the connection to you before you suffer any permanent damage, but there is a chance that you will not recover from this."

Tigatron took Airazor's hand, and she nodded at him. He took a deep breath. "It's a chance we're willing to take. What must we do?"

Teldrith moved close to them, and placed his tentacles on each of their shoulders. "I will link the three of us together in a partial link so that you can have control of where we go. Tell me once Tarantulus is inside our ship."

He engaged the link, and the three of them saw the outside of the ship. Teldrith couldn't see any movement other than gunfire, but finally they were inside the ship. "Ok him and Rattrap are inside." Airazor said.

Teldrith took a deep breath and made a full link with the other two. Immediately he felt immense pain overwhelm him and cried out. The other two felt it. It was as though his brain was being torn apart, though finally he saw Tarantulus. He reached out to him, and made a connection into his mind, fully taking over the spider's body. He could feel the mind of Tarantulus resisting, could hear Rattrap saying not to try anything funny as he forced Tarantulus to go to the command center.

"What are you doing to me?!" He heard him scream in his mind. He could feel Tarantulus probing inside his mind, and in the minds of his friends. "Ah the Tiger and the Hawk, so you're here too huh? And a sparkling?"

"Shut up Tarantulus! If I had my way we'd force you to jump off this ship." Airazor said angrily.

Tarantulus laughed maniacally. "But you can't can you? It would kill all four of us." Teldrith tried to ignore Tarantulus, focusing on the task at hand, while also suppressing the pain that was overwhelming him. He knew that he had only a few more minutes at best before his brain hemorrhaged, and he died.

He saw with Tarantulus's optics the control room, as well as the two faction leaders in a deathly struggle. He heard with Tarantulus' audio receivers. "The control chair, shoot it!"

He watched as it was destroyed, and the disc continued to count down to the launch, as he knew it would. "Looks like we're going for a ride!" He heard Rattrap say.

The pain was overwhelming. He even let out a cry through Tarantulus' body. He lowered himself to the transwarp cells, and connected with them. "Download datatrax Viron!" Once it was complete, his mind faltered. He felt the connection with Tarantulus disappear, and floated back into his own mind. He could still feel the connection with Tigatron and Airazor. He saw his brother through a haze of pain looking down at him fearfully. He reached out to him, and with his faltering strength connected with his brother for the last time. "This is my dream... This is what the humans should be... They will be a great race... A tribute to us all..."

While still connected to Airazor and Tigatron he sent his brother all the emotions they could feel, all the visions of what humanity was to become, and all the knowledge on how to make it work. The brother ran a tentacle over his cheek, and as he broke his connection with him, he heard him say one last thing. "I love you Teldrith."

Then the darkness took the three of them. He felt them still connected to him, and felt their sparks falling with his own life. "Tigatron, he who loves the one I know to be Airazor, and who showed me what it was to have a friend, I am sorry that you shall never see anything more than this place, that you will live in this darkness until the time your mind can be repaired."

Tigatron weakly replied, filled with a deep sorrow. "It's alright Teldrith. I somehow know that if you hadn't interfered with my life I would not be with Airazor here at the end."

Teldrith smiled and felt the cold rush of death closing in on him. "Airazor, she who loves the one I know to be Tigatron, and who showed me most what it was to love another, I am deeply sorry that you will spend eternity feeling the life inside you, knowing it is there, and never seeing it come to life, nurturing a child that will never be until some day your own life expires, and it joins you in your afterlife."

Airazor replied, her spark filled with overwhelming anguish. "It's ok Teldrith, I guess not everything goes the way we want it to. At least I'm here with Tigatron, and I wouldn't have that without you."

Teldrith smiled as he felt a soothing peace overcome him. He saw with the eyes of the eternal rest that they would live again together, and for even a brief time their child would be fused to them. "Until you are saved from this place... at least you will be... together... in happiness... goodbye...."

The end.

_Author's notes: for the Vokian dates I chose to use the original air dates of the episodes as they related to the titles. For example JA07COTW-97 is January 7th 1997, and the letters stand for the episode title "call of the wild." For some of them such as MAR18IBE-97 the letters stood for "In between episodes."_


End file.
